


>Be the creepy bug girl.

by voidEnthusiast



Category: Homestuck, Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Gen, Not a Crossover, POV Second Person, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidEnthusiast/pseuds/voidEnthusiast
Summary: The first couple chapters of Worm, retold in Homestuck’s distinctive interface.If you’re unfamiliar with Worm, read the chapters covered *before* this rendition- you’ll have no point of reference otherwise. If you’re unfamiliar with Homestuck, read the first 30 to 40 pages of it to get a feel for the storytelling.





	>Be the creepy bug girl.

#### Worm

A young woman stands in her school’s bathroom, dripping with juice. Though it was over fifteen years ago she was given life, it is only today she will be given a name!

#### >Enter name.

**Insignificant Worm**

Incorrect!  Who are you, Emma?

#### >Enter name.

**Taylor Hebert**

Sounds okay. 

#### >Taylor: Explain predicament.

The bullying has really ramped up recently. There was a nice calm period after the incident, but it seems that has ended.

#### >Taylor: Think about bugs.

Insects fill the room, covering every available surface. Over the few months that you've had this power, you've learned to amass a swarm while keeping fine control over each bug.

#### >Taylor: Destroy school with terrifying superpowers.

...  
No!

You are well aware of the consequences of doing something like that. With the huge superhero presence in Brockton Bay, you would be brought into custody in an instant.

Also, your dad would learn about your powers. That's definitely something to be avoided.

#### >Ride the bus home.

As you ride, you think about Emma.  
You and her were once the very best of friends. You shared secrets with each other. Then one summer, she spontaneously decided you weren't cool enough and betrayed you for Sophia and Madison. Now they bully you.

#### >Taylor: Get home and amass bugs.

This weekend will be the very first time you go out in costume. It will be exhilarating!  
Or at the very least, you'll be distracted from the reality of school.

You have finally finished your costume. You controlled spiders to make it manually, which took months.  
Your costume is quite ugly. You try it on.

#### >Weekend: Happen.

It's time.

You walk through the streets, slowly gathering a swarm from bugs in your range.

#### >Taylor: Observe gangsters.

Here's something to do. These guys look like the notorious pan-Asian brigands known as the ABB or "Azn Bad Boyz". You see their widely-feared leader, Lung. He can turn into a dragon. You scale a nearby building before you are spotted and listen to what Lung is saying.

LUNG: …the children, just shoot. Doesn’t matter your aim, just shoot. You see one lying on the ground? Shoot the little bitch twice more to be sure. We give them no chances to be clever or lucky, understand?

Uh oh.

#### >Reel in shock. Did you hear that right?

You can't think of a way you could have misheard that. You have to protect those children!

#### Participant 1: Taylor | Knifekind Specibus /// Participant 2: Lung | Fistkind Specibus

**Taylor goes first!**  
>Arthropodovoyance

>ARTHROPODOKINESIS

>Articulate  
>Abscond

_You summon a swarm of insects to cover Lung and his gang!_

**Lung's turn!**  
>Incendiary  
>Inflame

>INSECTICIDE

>Incentivise

_Lung blasts away your pesky bugs! Like... all of them! Uh oh._

#### >Taylor: Think of a solution, FAST!

You are the bug girl, in a situation where bugs are useless.  
What will you do?


End file.
